studiare_insiemefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Inglese: i verbi
Verbo io mangio una mela nella forma affermativa Introduzione Il verbo descrive l' azione realizzata (voce attiva) o subita (voce passiva) dal soggetto. Io nuoto. Lui è stato colpito. I verbi in quasi tutte le lingue vengono coniugati, ovvero utilizzano diverse terminazioni a seconda del modo (indicativo, congiuntivo, imperativo), del tempo (presente, imperfetto, passato remoto, preterito perfetto, piucheperfetto, futuro etc.) e della persona (io, tu, lui, lei, noi, voi, loro). L' inglese conosce poche forme differenti, cosa che rende il suo apprendimento piuttosto rapido. io faccio, tu facesti, lui fece, noi abbiamo fatto, loro avevano fatto, che io faccia, lui farebbe etc. etc. Chiamamo forme finite le forme che son definite per quanto riguarda la persona, il tempo e il modo. Attenzione al fatto che in inlgese davanti all'infinito c'è quasi sempre la preposizione to. vendere = to sell comprare = to buy Il fatto che in inglese esistano gli stessi modi (indicativo, congiuntivo, imperativo) non significa che essi vengano utilizzati allo stesso come in italiano. Affronteremo tutti questi problemi uno a uno. Coniugazione |} |} |} Il lettore attento si è reso conto che la forma you si utilizza per la seconda persona singolare e plurale ( tu / voi) e per la forma di cortesia lei, ossia, l'inglese non conosce una forma di cortesia. Piccola eccezione: dopo 'o', 's', 'ch' y 'x' occorre inserire una e. |} |} |} L'uso del simple present |} |} |} Verbi regolari e irregolari |} |} La cosa sarà un po' più complicata quando parleremo del past tense (imperfetto) e del past / present participle (participio / gerundio) perchè queste forme, vedremo, sono spesso molto irregolari. |} Verbi modali e verbi ausiliari Introduzione |} È ovvio che la relazione tra l' azione descritta dal verbo (mangiare, comere) e il soggetto è diversa in ognuna di queste frasi. |} È ovvio che le azioni descritte dal verbo si sono realizzate, si realizzano o si realizzeranno in tempi distinti. |} I verbi modali hanno le seguenti caratteristiche: |} I verbi modali in inglese sono can (potere), may (potere, avere il permesso di), must (dovere), shall (dovere in condizionale), will (per formare il futuro). Oltre a questi ci sono anche verbi come need, dare e used to che possono essere utilizzati come verbi modali oppure no. Lo stesso verbo modale molto spesso ha valori semantici distinti. can (= potere, sapere) |} Come il lettore lo avrà già nuotato non c' è nessuna s nella terza persone singolare e pertanto è una buona occasione per imparare un' altra frase: No rules without exception, non c' è nessuna regola senza eccezione. |} I verbi modali non hanno mai una s nella terza persona singolare. Si distinguono dunque dai verbi pieni, che hanno una s nella terza persona singolare. |} may (= potere) Con il verbo modale may si indica che qualcuno ha il permesso di fare qualche cosa o che è probabile che qualcuno faccia qualche cosa. He may open the window. Può aprire la finestra. => Lui ha il permesso di aprire la finestra. He may come if the weather is fine. Proabilmente viene, se fa buon tempo. => Ha il permesso di venire, ma non è sicuro. Si utilizza quindi il verbo modale in due situazioni molto distinte. |} Come si vede e come abbiamo già detto prima, non c' è nessuna s nella terza persona singolare. |} * * Guardando bene questa frase si nota che in questo caso non si può tradurre may con potere, perchè questo may esprime una supposizione. Ma come il verbo potere può esprimere una supposizione ( come per esempio nell'espressione può darsi) non lo si può utilizzare in caso di ambiguità. È ovvio che queste due frasi non significano la stessa cosa. Il Dr. Peters può insegnare oggi. Il Dr. Peters probabilmente insegna oggi. must (= dovere) |} Il verbo moale must non ha una s nella terza persona singolare (Nessun verbo modale ha una s nella terza persona singolare) |} |} shall (= dovere al congiuntivo) |} Abbiamo già visto nei capitoli precedenti che ai verbi modali non si aggiunge una s nella terza persona singolare. |} |} ought to (= dovere al condizionale) |} Non si aggiunge neanche una s nella terza persona singolare: tutte le forme sono uguali. |} |} need (= dovere, avere bisogno) |} |} Come verbo modale corrisponde ad avere bisogno: |} Per sapere quando si deve utilizzare must e quando si deve utilizzare need to bisogna chiedersi se il soggetto vuole realizzare l' azione descritta dal verbo oppure no. Nel caso la persona voglia realizzare questa azione si utilizza need to, nel caso la persona non voglia bisogno ricorrere a must. |} La stessa funzione di need to è propria anche di have to. |} dare (= osare) |} Il verbo modale dare ha una s nella terza persona singolare. Questo è dovuto al fatto che dare, benchè possa essere utilizzato come verbo modale, è orginariamente un verbo non modale . |} Dopo dare si può aggiungere un infinito con o anche senza to ma non è obbligatorio. |} used to (essere solito) |} Used to viene usato solo all'imperfetto: non esiste una forma di presente. Nel presente si usano locuzioni come to usually do something, to be in the habit of doing something, to do something always/every week/on Sundays etc. |} will |} Will / would hanno molte funzioni: servono per formare il congiuntivo, v iene utilizzato nel condizionale per esprimere cortesia, nel discorso indiretto e in alcune espressioni idiomatiche. |} to do (= fare) |} |} To do si usa anche per fare delle domande, per dare risposte brevi e per negazioni semplici. |} to be (= essere e stare) |} Ma to be può essere anche un verbo pieno. |} To be può avere anche il significato di essere obbligato a. |} |} to have (= avere) |} Esempi con to have come verbo pieno. |} To have significa dovere nella forma to have to. |} to have to (= essere obbligato a) |} La differenza tra have to e must è molto sottile. Normalmente si può sostituire must con to have to, nonostante ci sia una differenza. Guardi questi esempi. a) Il governo deve fare qualche cosa contro la disoccupazione. b) Deve studiare di più se vuole superar il esame. Nella prima frase il "dovere" è giustificato da una necessità interiore, mentre nella seconda frase esiste una logica: se non studia di più, non supera l'esame. Questa differenza è importante. Normalmente si usa "dovere" se non c' è nessuna alternativa. È cosi nel 99 per cento dei casi. Deve andare in prigione. Dobbiamo lasciare la macchina, è guasta. Dobbiamo lavorare, altrimente ci licenziano. Ma a questa regola c' è un'eccezione. Se soltanto il locutore crede che si debba fare qualche cosa ("Il governo deve fare qualque cosa contro la disoccupazione") non si può sostituire must con to have to, ovvero, nel caso l' obbligo di fare qualche cosa sia dovuto a fattori oggettivi, si può utilizzare must o to have to. La frase "Il governo deve fare qualche cosa contro la disoccupazione" si deve tradurre con "The governament must do something against the unemployement." Ma nel caso in cui oggettivamente non ci sia nessuna alternativa, si possono utilizzare tutti e due. You must have a passeport to visit most foreign countries. You have to have a passeport to visit most foreign countries. Per visitare molti dei paesi stranieri devi avere un passaporto. To have to non si può utilizzare quando l'obligo esiste solo da un punto di vista soggettivo, ma non oggettivo. |} Categoria:Argomenti Inglese